H2o: Fight for Your Life (On Hold)
by h2o42
Summary: Cleo is watching the famous movie, "The Hunger Games," When suddenly she is transported into a real life hunger games, along with a puzzled Rikki and Emma. They go for the center, and loot the boxes with items and tools. They set off in the forest for the unknown, wondering, "Who will live? And who will die?" A/N: This story is on hold


HELllllllllllllllllllllo! This is a new fan fiction I started, and I can't wait to continue! This is an idea I haven't seen before mixed with h2o, but I'm probably just not looking xD. I've only seen the hunger games once or twice, but I've played it in mine craft – many many times – so, it won't be _exactly _like the movie, more like my own twist on it? Anyways, don't forget to review, and enjoy!

Cleo's POV:

I opened up my laptop, and I clicked on Netflix, to watch The Hunger Games for the 2nd time. I liked the movie the first time, and I had some hours to pass. The movie lit up on my screen, and I watched.

I was to the point in the movie where Katniss was about to be in the cornucopia. I wriggled in my seat, waiting for the blood bath. A white light started to grow, blocking my vision of the screen. It grew brighter and stronger, until all I could see was white. Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation, I didn't even know if I was still in my chair. The blinding light started to wash away, like paint running in the rain. I was looking down, and saw stone. I quickly glanced around the see my surroundings, I saw Emma and Rikki with stunned faces, along with random strangers placed around neatly each on a slab of stone.

"What's going on?" I yelled to Emma and Rikki, who were placed next to me.

"I don't know, I was just doing my science project, and suddenly I saw a white light," Emma replied. I was slightly relieved that I wasn't insane, but the tension grew more, knowing that this was real. There were green colored squares placed in the center that had hinges.

"They open?" I asked Rikki.

"I suppose," Rikki answered franticly. I saw a flashing clock that was counting down from 50 seconds.

"So, teams?" Emma asked us the obvious, but I vigorously nodded my head, and Rikki did the same.

"Alright, are we going for the center?" Rikki bravely questioned us.

"It seems dangerous, but there could be important tools in those boxes." Emma replied.

"O.K., I'll see you in the center then," I told them both.

"O.K.," Rikki replied, followed by Emma. The clock started to countdown with a boom on each tic, I cringed at the sound and adrenaline rushed through me.

"10," The last part of the countdown had a voice to it, and it started.

"9,"

"8,"

"7,"

"6,"

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

I wanted to hide away, and stay there forever, not to face this horrible task, but the countdown was almost over, I had to focus.

"1,"

"Let the games begin," The voice boomed, as I sprinted for the center. I rummaged quickly through the first box I saw, and acquired a backpack, some food, and a sharp wooden stick. I ran off to Rikki and Emma,

"Where do we do now?" I yelled while running to them.

"In the forest, I think," Emma replied, while rushing towards the mass of trees. Rikki and I followed close behind her. I spotted another green box, and stopped to look inside. I quickly acquired a sharper stick, '_how useful_,' I ran the sarcasm through my mind.

"What did you get?" Rikki surveyed.

"Just a sharper stick," I replied with sorrow in my voice.

"Wonderful," Rikki retorted.

"Come on, keep up," Emma told us from over her shoulder.

"I see another box," Rikki rushed out, as she dashed to the box she spotted.

"It has," Rikki started out.

"A lighter, and a small bit of wood," She announced.

"That's more useful than a sharper stick, at least," I made the best of what Rikki found.

"I suppose," Rikki called back.

"I see a small shack!" Emma called out to us, after those words we all zipped past the trees to the shack. As we walked inside, I saw there was comfy seating area, and a hardwood floor, dusted and polished clean.

"This is," Rikki hesitated to say the rest. "Nice." She finished.

"Maybe we should stay here for a few minutes?" I asked them both.

"Probably so," Emma started. "It looks safe, for a quick rest."

"O.K.," I confirmed.

"I hope this goes well," I told Rikki and Emma.

"So do I, Cleo," Emma replied with a smile.

That's the end of chapter 1! Now, I realize so for this story is a bit stale, but I have some things in store! But, I wanted to see if you guys even liked the idea or not. So please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
